Armor systems are commonly incorporated into vehicles (e.g., land assault vehicles, personnel carriers, aircraft, and naval ships) and other structures (e.g., buildings, bunkers, and barricades) to protect personnel and property against ballistic strikes (e.g., projectiles and shrapnel) and percussive waves associated with a nearby explosion. Conventional armor systems typically include a ballistics-grade armor panel and a metallic channel or frame (e.g., a C-channel or a Z-channel) extending around the periphery of the ballistics-grade armor panel. The channel is configured to facilitate attachment of the armor system to a vehicle or other structure. For instance, the channel may be configured to overlap a frame surrounding a window in a vehicle such that the armor system may be attached to the vehicle with a series of mechanical fasteners extending through the channel and into the frame of the vehicle. These conventional channels, however, increase the parasitic weight of the overall armor system and thereby adversely affect the performance of the vehicle (e.g., by limiting speed and increasing fuel consumption) into which the armor system is incorporated and increase the difficulty of installing the armor system. Furthermore, conventional armor panels are commonly potted with a sealant into the channel, which both increases the parasitic weight of the armor system and increases the complexity of manufacturing the armor system. Additionally, the region of overlap between the armor panel and the channel is overdesigned and redundant because both the armor panel and the channel provide ballistics protection. Similarly, any region of overlap between the armor panel and the frame of the vehicle or other structure into which the armor panel is incorporated is overdesigned and redundant. These overdesigned regions in conventional armor systems result in the conventional armor systems being weight-inefficient. Additionally, some conventional armor systems incorporate an armor panel formed from exotic ballistics-grade materials, such as transparent ceramics, to reduce the parasitic weight of the armor system. However, such exotic ballistics-grade materials are cost-inefficient and/or may not be as readily available as conventional armor panel materials, such as glass.